Ara, ara lets write a fanfic!
by BlackSwordsWoman
Summary: Shizuru and Natsuki are trying to write a Fanfic! lets see how they do it shall we? shiznat all the way! yey! ;


**Hey, hey! Read and enjoy! On with the story!**

Ara, Ara lets write a Fanfic!

Her brilliant green eyes stared at the TV screen; her hands were moving fast and little drops of sweat were shining in her forehead. She was completely focused in her videogame, nothing could make her lose, she was skilled, she was a master, she was…

"Natsuki" a melodic voice called from the bedroom.

She blinked, her skilled fingers paused for a second, but instantly she focused again. The game was getting harder and harder and now her hands were sweating too.

Suddenly a pair of smooth hands travelled through her back playing softly with her t-shirt.

She blinked again and frowned, she almost got hit in the videogame, she should be more careful!

"Natsuki" the voice whispered in her ear making her blush instantly and because of that she lost the concentration and she was killed in her game, fortunately for her she had an extra live so it wasn't a serious problem.

She continued her game when suddenly she felt someone`s female front side in her back side, she blushed even harder and she almost turned purple when two arms wrapped around her waist.

A very loud noise was heard and before she knew what happened the screen was showing with big red letters the annoying "Game Over". She just growled in annoyance.

"Ara, now that Natsuki has finished her game maybe she wants to see something very interesting with me" said the person who was behind her.

Natsuki just growled again not wanting to go.

"So Natsuki doesn't want to come with me?" asked a sobbing Shizuru while covering her face with her hands so that Natsuki didn't see her mischievous smile "maybe she doesn't like me anymore, ikezu"

"WHAT? No, no, no Shizuru its-it's not like that" sais Natsuki panicking "I'm sorry, I'm sorry please stop crying!"

"Will Natsuki come with me?" asked Shizuru still covering her face

"Yes, yes" answered the green eyed girl

"Ok!" exclaimed a happy Shizuru

"Oi! You weren't crying!" yelled Natsuki to her ruby eyed girlfriend

Completely ignoring her girlfriend Shizuru led the girl to the bedroom where her purple laptop was sitting in the bed.

"Look at this Natsuki" said the brunette passing the laptop to the blunette

"Mai-Hime`s fanfics" she read out loud "what in the name of hell is a Fanfic?" she asked

"Ara, a Fanfic is a story people make of whatever they are fans" explained Shizuru "and these are ours, these people make stories about us! See?"

"Ok these is creepy" Said the blunette

"No its not! It's fun, I've read some of them and some of this people have skill in writing them, see this over here" said the brunette pointing at the screen "the one that says: The Fuuka Girlz by drink `milk its really good"

"Really? And what is it about?" asked Natsuki

"Well is about us, and how we met at college, you are a bad-ass basketball player and I'm the Kaichou and it describe how we fell in love" answered Shizuru

"Sounds interesting…but I think it might have a lot of…I don't know fluffiness" said Natsuki

"Well if Natsuki don't like fluffiness there's another one named: Monster by someone called ShayP and its really popular even though it isn't finished" said Shizuru pointing at another Fanfic in the screen "and this over there is one named: The Bet by Blackfang64 it`s also a good one and it also isn't finished"

"Wow! There are so many!" exclaimed Natsuki "how about this one?" she asked pointing another Fanfic

"Ara, In that one you were murdered by a gang and some time later a wolf revive you so you can kill the gang that murdered you and a also so you can fell in love with me" answered the brunette

"That's sick!" yelled Natsuki

Both girls laugh a little at that, they were silent some time looking for other fanfics until Shizuru spoke

"Ara, Ara, Natsuki, let`s write a Fanfic!" she said exited

"No" answered Natsuki

"Please?"

"No"

"Natsuki ikezu, she doesn't want to make a Fanfic with me" said Shizuru beginning to make fake sobs

"Ok, ok we`ll do one" yelled Natsuki "geez woman"

"Yey! Ookini Natsuki" smiled Shizuru while she opened Word in her laptop

_A 6 year old Fujino Shizuru was sitting at the park, staring at the lovely purple flowers when she suddenly saw a little, adorable and cute raven haired girl with beautiful green eyes standing far away from her, the brunette walked towards the girl and greeted her, the little girl blushed and greeted back…_

"Wow hold on Shizuru" said the raven haired girl "why are we little? And why I'm the cute one?"

"Because Natsuki is really cute…especially when she blushes" answered Shizuru

"I-I'm not!" yelled Natsuki blushing "We better erase that and write something more interesting"

_The black Ducati speed through the highway right in the middle of the night, suddenly the rain started to pour heavily so the biker decided to spend the night in a hotel that appeared right in front of her._

_The secret spy Kuga Natsuki entered the hotel with her helmet under her arm and her guns secretly hide in her jeans, she was…_

"Mou, Natsuki ikezu where am I in that Fanfic?" Asked Shizuru pouting "let's start over again, that way we both can write the Fanfic"

"Ok, our fic will be about…"

"What about…love?"Said Shizuru

"But…I don't like fluffiness" protested Natsuki "let's add some stuff to spice things up!"

"Natsuki should not worry" said Shizuru with a mischievous smile "we`ll do spicy things Fufu…"

"O-Oi! Shizuru!" yelled Natsuki while blushing

_She pushed her roughly against the wall her hands roaming through her slender body, the green eyed girl moaned in satisfaction when her girlfriend, a red eyed beauty, kissed her senseless, Natsuki, the girl with the brilliant green eyes, was always the passive one during…_

"Oi Oi, hold on Shizuru!" exclaimed a very red Natsuki "I'm not passive during…our…private life! Give me the laptop it's my time to write!"

_The green eyed girl let her girlfriend think she had the control but suddenly she turned the tables giving her a breathtaking-mind-blowing kiss, she was sometimes passive but she also had a wild side…_

"Ara, Ara so Natsuki has a wild side" said Shizuru with a mischievous smile "I will be glad to see that Fufu"

"Baka!" replied a blushing Natsuki

_Both girls were at it all night…finally the red eyed girl made her girlfriend scream her name 7 times with her "oh! So magical hands". The end._

"_Oh! So Magical Hands_?" asked Natsuki with a little sweat drop

"Ara, yes, Natsuki should know that by now" replied Shizuru

Natsuki looked at her girlfriend with a blush and a bigger sweat drop

"Man, writing a Fanfic is hard!" commented Natsuki "maybe the best thing to do is letting the professionals write them"

"Ara, Natsuki is quite right" said Shizuru

"Ok then, let's go to the living room, maybe we can see a movie or something" said the blunette

"That's one option, yes" said Shizuru "or…we can stay here so I can show Natsuki my famous _oh! So Magical Hands_, Fufu"

"Shizuru!"

The end

**Hello, hello! My dear readers I hope u enjoyed this one-shot, the idea came 2 my head while finishing the last chapter of my previous fic. "The Wolf"**

**I would like 2 thank: **_**drink `milk, ShayP**_** and **_**Blackfang64**_** for their amazing fics! Really guys you are great!**

**And of course I like 2 thank u all who read this so please contribute in my happiness by leaving a review! Lol **

**Ok see ya next time! BlackSwordsWoman!**


End file.
